Lâcher la pression
by fumseck-62442
Summary: Nous avons tous un dada pour nous calmer, mais quel est donc celui de Severus?


Tous les persos sont à JK Rowling. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

**Lâcher la pression**

Severus Rogue tourna au coin du couloir tout en faisant virevolter ses robes noires autour de lui. Son pas était pressant et rapide. Il passa devant un tableau où un chevalier en armure d'argent brandissait une épée afin de cueillir une pomme. Une dame munie d'un éventail regardait malicieusement le guerrier, assise sur une roche couverte de mousse. Rogue les remarqua à paine. Il approchait de son but lorsqu'un miaulement se fit entendre à ses pieds. Tout en maugréant, il se posta devant la gargouille et prononça le mot de passe.

-Fizwizbiz, souffla-t-il.

La gargouille bougea afin de laisser place à un grand escalier. Lorsque le maître de potion posa son pied sur la première pierre, l'escalier se mit en marche jusqu'à la grande porte en bois. Dès que l'homme eut frappé sur celle-ci, il fût invité à entrer. Il s'assit sur le premier siège qui se trouvai sur sa route, un léger rictus au coin des lèvres. Un homme aux longs cheveux blancs, un nez aquilin et des lunettes en demi-lunee le scrutait du regard. Severus ne disait rien, il observait un nouvel objet sur le bureau devant lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mais son visage restait impassible.

_« Je parie que ce vieux fou est au courant, il ne faut pas, non, pensa Rogue. S'il sait ça, je meurs, je me tire une balle, hein , c'est quoi ça utiliser des méthodes de moldu, non je m'avada kadavrériserai, oui c'est ça, s'il le sait, je ferais ça, les poisons n'ont plus d'effet sur moi depuis que je suis mithridatisé, tout ça pour survivre devant l'autre … »_

-Hum, hum.

Une voix douce fit sursauter l'homme au milieu de ses pensées. Le maître des potions leva les yeux pour découvrir un directeur avec un rire en coin et les yeux plissés.

-J'ai bien peur que vous soyez perdu dans vos réflexions, dit-il en croisant les doigts sur le bureau.

-Excusez-moi monsieur le directeur.

Albus Dumbledore sourit devant cet homme qu'il considérait comme son fils.

-Je me demandais comment vous vous sentiez ces derniers jours ?

-Je vais très bien, dit severus en se repositionnant dans le fauteuil de chintz. Pourquoi cette question Monsieur le directeur ?

-Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous étiez en pleine possession de vos moyens. Beaucoup de choses reposent sur vos épaules Severus, et je ne voudrais pas perdre un ami comme vous. Surtout pour de stupides raisons. Nous avons tous des difficultés à surmonter, la manière dont nous nous y prenons pour garder la tête hors de l'eau ne regarde personne.

_« Il sait, il veut me le faire comprendre et m'interdire de me jeter du haut d'une falaise. Je le hais, vieux fou »_

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Albus, je vais bien.

-Tant mieux, vous m'en voyez ravi dit le directeur en se penchant sur ses documents, ce qui signifiait la fin de l'entretien.

Severus se leva, il passa devant le tableau du professeur Dippet, ancien directeur, qui le regardait en retenant un rire, quand le professeur Dumbledore repris la parole.

-Vous oubliez ceci mon cher, lui dit-il en tendant l'objet vers son ami.

Severus se crispa une seconde, il fit demi-tour en jetant un regard assassin vers le tableau dans lequel on put apercevoir un homme en bonne chaire se cacher derrière le cadre. Il se dirigea vers le bureau et prit l'objet qu'on lui tendait.

-Merci Monsieur, dit-il d'une voix traitante.

Et sans attendre son reste, il sortit du bureau, ses robes volant derrière lui, laissant un Albus Dumbledore perplexe. Severus arriva devant la tapisserie de ses appartements privés et donna le mot de passe.

-Nature Vivipare, dit-il sur un ton tellement glacial que l'arbre qui ornait la toile sembla diminuer à vue d'œil.

Severus entra dans la première pièce qui constituait son bureau personnel, elle était décorée en vert et argent, mais chaleureuse. Il alluma un feu dans l'âtre d'un coup de baguette magique et se dirigea vers le meuble dont il se servait pour corriger les copies de ses étudiants. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir et y déposa l'objet. Il alla s'assoire dans un divan face au feu et réfléchis sur les évènements de la soirée. Le vieux fou savait, il devait faire attention, car si ça s'ébruitait, il ne le supporterait pas. A partir de ce soir, il laisserait l'objet dans le bureau et éviterait de s'en servir. Il évacuerait son stress autrement. A peine eut-il décidé cela qu'il tomba de son fauteuil, hurlant de douleur, tenant son avant bras gauche de la main droite. La pièce tournait autour de lui, il ne pouvait même plus distinguer où se trouvait son immense bibliothèque, ni sa peinture préférée, celle qui venait de sa mère. La douleur se calma doucement, assez pour qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits et se lever. Il se dirigea vers sa garde robe, prit une cape à capuche et sortit de l'école. Arrivé devant le portail, il transplana immédiatement.

-Severus, nous n'attendions plus que toi, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en faisant un geste pour montrer l'assemblée des mangemorts qui se tenait autour de lui.

-Oui maître, répondit l'interpellé.

-Bien, mes chers amis, je vous ai invité ce soir afin que nous discutions de l'avenir de la famille Granger. Non seulement, ses immondes moldus ont eu la mauvaise idée de procréer une sorcière, dit-il dans une grimace qui fit parcourir un frisson dans l'assemblée, mais en plus, la dite sorcière se dresse sur mon chemin.

Dans l'assemblée, un mangemort aux cheveux blonds serra les poings.

-Et oui mon cher Lucius, dit l'homme à la face de serpent, ton fils n'est pas le meilleur élément de Poudlard. Ce qui est bien dommage, continua-t-il sous les sourires goguenards de l'assemblée.

-Severus ?

-Oui maître ?

-Quel niveau a-t-elle en potion ?

-Excellent maître

-Et Drago ?

-Excellant aussi maître.

-Mais moins bon que notre chère sang de bourbe, siffla Tom.

-Effectivement maître, répondit Severus sous les yeux choqués de ses condisciples.

-Et c'est ainsi dans toutes les matières, n'est-ce pas ? gronda le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il allait s'assoire sur son trône au centre de la pièce.

-Oui maître, mis à part les cours de vol ou Malefoy est meilleur dit-il, espérant calmer le malaise qui parcourait l'assemblée.

-Et en quoi un champion de vol peut-il m'être utile Severus ?

-Je ne sais pas maître.

-Tu ne sais pas, répondit le mage noir en se levant. Tous les mangemorts fermèrent les yeux, ils savaient ce qui allait se passer. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres se levait en parlant, cela signifiait qu'il était en colère et que l'un d'entre eux allait souffrir.

-Endoloris.

-Severus s'effondra sur le sol, prit de convulsions diverses.

L'assemblée retint son souffle, mis à part Malefoy qui souriait, comme si Rogue était ne train de recevoir une punition pour avoir déshonoré sa famille.

Severus entra dans son salon, il souffrait de partout, le maître lui avait fait subir l'endoloris quatre fois pendant la soirée. Tout en s'allongeant dans son divan vert forêt, le temps de retrouver ses esprits, il se demanda comment réussir sa mission sans danger pour l'ordre, ses élèves et sa couverture d'espion.

Fourbu, il prit un coussin dans ses bras et appuya sur son estomac, espérant faire diminuer les crampes. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas, une seule chose le calmait mais il s'était promis d'arrêter. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son bureau, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre en pestant contre ce vieux fou qui lui avait enlevé sa seule échappatoire. Tant pis, il se vengerait le lendemain sur les septièmes années. Les Gryffondor et Serpentard réunit, la classe la plus propice pour l'aider à évacuer une partie de sa tension. Arrivé devant son lit, il s'effondra dessus sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Il ne vit pas l'heure sur son réveil magique et sombra dans un demi-coma.

-Albus, pourquoi lui avoir fait comprendre que vous étiez au courant ? C'était déjà le seul moyen de se calmer que ce pauvre garçon avait.

Le professeur McGonagall préparait du thé pour son mari.

-Mais je ne lui ai pas interdit de continuer ma mie, lui répondit le sorcier avec un sourire charmeur qui fit soupirer sa belle.

-Albus, vous le considérez comme le fils que nous n'avons jamais eu, et moi aussi, dit-elle en essuyant une larme au coin de ses yeux. J'ai déjà tant de mal à accepter sa condition d'espion. S'il venait à faire une bêtise, je ne vous le pardonnerais pas.

Elle avait fixé son époux avec toute la sévérité dont elle était capable. Celui-ci baissa les yeux sur sa tasse en porcelaine. Lui non plus ne se le pardonnerait pas, mais il avait confiance dans l'intelligence de Severus. Tout en fixant le tableau qu'Eileen lui avait laissé avant de partir, il sut, au clin d'œil du portrait, qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Minerva se leva et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de sa moitié.

-Je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour lui aussi. Mais j'ai tellement peur pour lui, confia-t-elle.

Albus la surpris en la prenant par la taille afin qu'elle vienne s'installer sur ses genoux. Elle déposa sa tête au creux du cou de celui-ci et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes à se réconforter.

-Je crois que Severus prendra la bonne décision, dit-il en jouant avec la broche représentant le chardon, symbole de l'écosse, qu'arborait fièrement sa compagne.

Elle soupira

-Je crois que nos élèves vont vivre des moments difficiles dans les jours qui viennent, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

-Potter, vous êtes en retard, dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, grogna le professeur rogue.

Harry s'installa près de Ron, les sourcils froncés. Malefoy était entré après lui et n'avait pas perdu de points, bien entendu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, dit Ron, personne ne t'en voudra.

-Je sais dit Harry, en regardant Seamus et Dean qui lui lançaient des regards furieux. On dirait que Rogue est de plus mauvaise humeur que les autres jours, il n'a pas eu son café au matin ou quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas pour le café, mais pour l'humeur, tu dois être proche de la vérité.

-Weasley, dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, pipelette.

Ron devint tout rouge, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de colère.

-Et une retenue avec Rusard, ce soir à 20 : 00.

-Mais il n'a rien dit, maugréa Harry.

-Potter, retenue ce soir, 20 : 00, avec moi, dit le maître de potion en dévoilant toutes ses dents jaunes. Et cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor.

-Mais vous exagérez, cria-t-il ! Monsieur, acheva-t-il, espérant adoucir ses propos.

Severus Rogue approcha doucement de Harry, comme un félin approchant de sa proie. Il posa ses mains sur le bureau, son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres de celui du garçon.

-C'est fou comme vous ressemblez à votre père. Insolent, avec ce besoin de vous montrer supérieur aux autres, une grosse tête pleine de vide.

Harry devenait tout rouge, mais essayait de contrôler sa colère. Rogue le remarqua et continua.

-Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi une jeune fille aussi charmante que Lily Evans s'était marié avec lui. Sûrement l'effet d'un philtre d'amour, quoi d'autre avec la dégaine qu'il avait.

Harry dégluti difficilement, les jointures de ses doigts devenaient toutes blanches à force de serrer ses poings.

-Elle aurait pu facilement trouver plus doué que lui, cela lui aurait permis d'avoir des enfants avec un minimum d'intelligence, siffla le professeur.

Harry lui répondit avec le même ton doucereux.

-Si vous avez besoin de tendresse, professeur, je pense pouvoir vous envoyer un ours en peluche.

En quelques secondes, l'atmosphère de la pièce devint glaciale. Severus pensa fortement à l'objet se trouvant dans le tiroir du haut de son bureau. Il attrapa Potter par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur du fond de la classe, son visage frôlant presque celui de son étudiant.

-Je suis désolé pour vous professeur, continua Harry, mais je ne compte pas jouer le rôle de la peluche en question !

Cela en fût trop pour Severus, tous les objets dans la pièce explosèrent, les liquides des chaudrons bouillonnèrent sans feux, les volets claquaient et les élèves étaient tous collés contre le mur du fond, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

-Vous allez le regretter Potter !

-Je le regrette déjà, rien qu'à votre haleine.

-Severus !

Dumbledore venait d'apparaître à la porte des cachots. Rogue lâcha tout de suite son élève. Le professeur Dumbledore demanda aux élèves de rejoindre leur salle commune en attendant le cours suivant.

-Severus, que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas professeur, une mauvaise grippe sûrement.

-Harry ?

-J'ai bien peur d'avoir attrapé le même virus que Rogue.

-Le professeur Rogue, Harry !

-Oui, lui.

-J'aimerais que vous appreniez à vous connaître tous les deux, vous avez plus de points communs que vous ne le croyez. Le premier est l'affection que je vous porte à chacun.

-Oui, Monsieur le directeur, dit Severus.

-Oui, professeur, enchaîna Harry.

-Bien, je vous attends tous les deux pour le souper, disons 18 : 00 devant la gargouille.

-Oui Monsieur le directeur, répondirent les deux hommes en cœur.

-Vous voyez, vous vous entendez déjà mieux.

Harry suivit Dumbledore jusqu'à sa salle commune. Severus rejoignit son bureau personnel, ouvrit le tiroir du haut, prit l'objet et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il tira sur un livre intitulé « Comment gérer son stress au travail », seul livre moldu parmis le millier qui se trouvaient face à lui. La partie centrale du meuble se recula pour laisser entrer l'homme dans une pièce cachée. Severus se déshabilla et enfila le vêtement qui se trouvait sur une chaise. Il alla se coucher dans un tout petit lit, il tenait toujours l'objet entre ses doigts. C'est alors que dans un soupire de contentement, dans un espoir d'échapper à ce qui allait se passer le soir même, il porta sa main à la bouche et y enfonça sa tétine préférée. Bien blotti dans sa grenouillère, il ferma les yeux, un sourire sur le visage.

* * *

Bon, voilà, c'est la fin de mon petit délire. J'espère que ça vous à plu. Que ce soit le cas ou non, laissez moi un review pour me le dire.

Merci à vous


End file.
